Snapshots
by onetruthprevailsdc
Summary: Short moments in the life of the Soul Eater gang. Mostly SoMa. Some swearing.
1. Mermaid Eyes

"You have mermaid eyes."

The words were out before he could stop them. _Damn it, what did I just say? For Death's sake, don't let her hear me…_

No such luck. The petite blonde sitting on the other side of the couch looked up from her book and frowned. "Huh? Soul, are you talking to me?"

The red-eyed boy sprawled next to her sighed and shifted. No getting out of this now. "Uh, yeah. You do have mermaid eyes. 'Cause they're really green and kinda sparkly, like something you'd see on Ariel or some shit like that. Not that I was staring at you or anything!"

Goddammit, this was turning out to be the most uncool thing he's ever done. Of all the times he's secretly watched her out of his peripheral vision, pondering those magnificent mermaid eyes, he'd had to choose now to vocalize his admirations. Just great. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, she probably thought he was some kind of psycho perv or something. He had already braced himself for a Maka chop of epic proportions and was certainly not expecting the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Really?" she squeaked. "You think my eyes are pretty?" When he glanced back at her, he saw she was staring at the floor, book forgotten in her lap, and was that a- a faint pink blush dusting her cheeks?

No. Definitely not. It was probably due to the heat or a rash or something, because tough-as-nails Maka Albarn, slayer of the Kishin, straight-laced top student, did _not _blush. But against all odds, her cheeks were even now turning a deeper shade of red.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I like the color. Definitely not something you see every day." he mumbled. "But not in a creepy way or anything! I don't have some kinda eye fetish-" he heard a snort come from the other side of the couch. "Are you _laughing _at me?"

Her giggles turned into a full-out guffaw, bubbling out from her mouth even as she tried to hold it in. "Sorry, sorry. I really shouldn't be laughing-" she bit her lip, but a smile still threatened at the corners- "It's just I never would have thought I'd hear the great Soul Eater Evans, Master of Cool, using the words 'mermaid,' 'sparkly', and 'Ariel' in the same sentence." Her eyes were dancing. "I didn't even think you liked _The Little Mermaid!"_

"Yeah, well, cool guys don't exactly broadcast the fact they watch cartoons, okay?" he sharply retorted.

She wiped a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, I'll give you that. But anyway Soul, thanks for the compliment, even if it's only flattery."

Surprised, he turned around. "What do you mean?"

She pulled on a few strands of her bangs like she did when she was anxious and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, the color's really more of an olive, and too saturated to be pretty or even normal."

"You want to talk about normal?" he raised an eyebrow, pointing to his eyes, the color of fresh blood.

A smile quirked at the corners of her face. "I guess so."

"But Maka-" Soul looked her straight in the eyes this time- "You really do have mermaid eyes. Prettiest I've ever seen. Come on, would your super-cool partner lie to you?" He flashed his signature shark-tooth grin.

"Mhmm," she mumbled as she reached for her book again and hid her face behind the pages. But Soul knew better when he saw that the tips of her ears had turned a pleasing shade of fire-engine red.


	2. Screamo

No. No. Definitely not. This couldn't be happening. His pint-sized, goody-two-shoes meister who still wore her hair in _pigtails _for fuck's sake could not possibly be listening to brain-melting screamo death metal.

And yet, here she was, upside down on the living room couch, her head propped up by a pillow on the floor and foot bobbing to the beat as the offending music poured out of a pair of- were those _his _headphones?- and into her ears.

Soul rubbed his eyes once, then again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. This was definitely not what he was expecting to see when he had decided to run to the kitchen for a quick snack. Maka reading, sure, but listening to death metal? Not in a million years.

She chose this moment to start singing along to the chorus, and the combination of the thudding bass he could hear even through the headphones and her wailing death threats to anything and everything caused something in him to snap. Quick as a blink, he crossed the room and ripped them off Maka's head. Her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth in protest, but he beat her to it.

"What the _fuck _are you listening to?"

She had the grace to blush as she scrambled up into a sitting position. "Welllll... I was really stressed out from studying for our exams next week, so I was looking for some music, and then I found this really great song online. I know that it sounds a bit… angry, but it was a great stress reliever and I liked it a lot! So I downloaded the whole album," she finished with a grin. "Here, want a listen?" she asked, pushing the headphones over to him.

Soul recoiled, shoving them away with a grimace. "NO thanks, I can hear it perfectly fine from over here. God, Maka, if you listen to that kind of stuff that loud, you're going to blow out your eardrums."

She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. "Says the guy who listens to music so loud the neighbors yell at us to turn it down!"

"That's jazz! That's different!" the scythe replied, groaning.

"Is not!"

"Is too! Besides, you're not the type for screamo."

"Maybe I am. You don't know everything about me!"

"Maka, you still have a bedtime- yes you do, _don't _give that look- and you like going to poetry readings on the weekends. You're not the type for screamo."

"Shut UP, Soul, I can listen to what I want to, and-"

"Look, there are a ton of other things you can do to relieve stress. Pet some puppies, go for a walk, read a goddamn book. But DON'T try to fry your brain by listening to that shit!" He pointed an accusatory finger towards her iPod. "And I though your taste in music couldn't get any worse."

With that, he picked himself up, grabbed his headphones, and walked into his room, slamming the door. He could still hear her protests from the living room; however, they quieted down after a while. Soul sighed. At least _that _was over with.

He nearly jumped three feet in the air when the screaming started again. This time right outside his room. Hooked up to his boom box.

The demon scythe nearly knocked down his door as he rushed out into the hall. "MAKA! TURN IT OFF!"

The little twerp was sitting right outside his room, perched next to the radio with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Sorry, Soul, did you say something? I can't hear you very well! You're gonna have to speak up!" With that, she turned up the volume to a new level of _loud _that caused more than one dog outside on the street to start howling.

Soul's face must have turned about fifteen shades of red before he slammed the door, flopping backwards on the bed and covering his face with the pillow, trying in vain to block out the noise.

_His meister was really something. _

He was almost glad when the police showed up.


	3. 28AA

Soul stared, not believing what he was seeing. He blinked. Once. Twice.

"Is that… what I think it is?"

"No doubt about it, man," Black Star replied in a hushed voice. "You're looking at the one and only Maka Fuckin' Albarn's bra."

The boys fell silent in awed reverence as they stared at the article of clothing. It wasn't much to look at, just plain light blue cotton with a polka-dot pattern.

"Black Star," Soul slowly said, "How- and why- did you manage to get your hands on my meister's underwear?"

The blue-haired ninja shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I lost a bet to Patty, and as punishment I had to steal some chick's underwear and streak through the school wearing it."

Soul groaned and facepalmed. "So you had to steal _Maka's _of all people? Dude, wouldn't Tsubaki have been much easier? And safer?"

"The Great Me never plays it _safe, _that kind of stuff's for sissies. I needed a real challenge! She never even saw it coming. You know, you guys should really lock your windows when you go to school. You never know who could break in," he sniggered, waving the undergarment in Soul's face.

He smacked Star on the head. "You're disgusting. Breaking into a girl's room when she's not there to rob her of her underwear? So uncool."

The blue monkey only wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't pretend you don't like the show. Besides, your god has presented you with a great opportunity. Show some gratitude."

"What the fuck kind of opportunity are you talking about?"

"You know. The opportunity to find out whether or not your partner really is a tiny-tits."

Soul felt his stomach drop out from under him. "Uh, that's really not necessary. I can tell perfectly fine just from looking at her."

"C'mon, just think of it as trivia. You already know everything else about Maka- favorite color, favorite food, weird things she does when sleep deprived. How's knowing her bra size any different?"

Huh. Well, when he put it that way… and Soul did really want to know. For, uh, purely scientific purposes, of course.

"Okay, let's see."

Black Star clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I knew you'd come around! Now, let's see…"

He picked up the bra and peered at the tag on the inside. Soul waited with bated breath, trying to peer over his shoulder. He already knew by looking at it that Maka wasn't exactly a bombshell (far from it, in fact), but just how tiny really were her tits?  
>"Well?" he asked, impatiently, noticing the silence coming from Black Star. "What is it?" No response. "C'mon dude, tell me!"<p>

"Soul, it's a 28AA."

Both boys fell silent, taking in this information. Black Star was the first to speak up.

"Are you sure she even had boobs? Like, how do you know for a fact that your partner is really a girl?"

Soul slapped him upside the head again. "Idiot! Of course she's a girl! Just… not a very, uh, developed one."

"I'll say," the ninja snorted. "28AA! Isn't that for, like, grade schoolers or something? She's fifteen too! This is just too good!"

"Shut up!" Soul hissed, whipping his head around. Satisfied that any meisters that may have been in the area didn't hear him, he turned back to Black Star. "You know you're a dead man if she sees you with that."

"Well, that makes me even more pumped for tomorrow!"

"You mean… you're actually going to streak through the school wearing her bra?" the scythe said, paling. "I'd suggest you don't do that if you want to live long enough to graduate."

"Ah come on, it'll be fine. We're friends! She wouldn't murder her friends."

"I'm not too sure about that one."

The ninja only snickered and slapped Soul on the back, standing up with the bra still in hand. "C'mon Soul, I'm a god. God's can't die! YAHOO!"

He let out a whoop and jumped out of the window.

"T-minus twelve hours to D-day!" came his fading battle cry as he ran down the street.

Soul only sighed and rubbed his forehead. The kid had no idea who he was dealing with. Ah, well. Better put Maka in a really good mood tonight so she doesn't outright slaughter him tomorrow. He stood up and yawned, heading into the kitchen to make spaghetti. Star was right about that one- he knew all her favorite foods.

Needless to say, Black Star didn't wait for anything as he sprinted through the halls just after first period the next day, bare-ass naked except for Maka's bra wrapped around his head like some kind of bizarre turban, cackling madly.

"Hey, Maka," whispered Tsubaki to her friend, eyes wide. "Isn't that your bra?"

Soul froze and slowly tiptoed away from his blonde meister as the expression on her face changed from shock to outright bloodlust. He didn't want to be around to see this happen.

It took Sid nearly an hour to pull Black Star's head out from where she had mashed him between the railings of the main stairway, several teeth missing and moaning to be put out of his misery.


End file.
